Gauntlets
Gauntlets, formally titled The Lost Gauntlets, are a feature of Geometry Dash, introduced during Update 2.1 with content gradually being included post-release. They are accessed from the directive menu. Description A gauntlet is comprised of a selection of five user levels of similar yet increasing difficulty, which are required to be completed sequentially. There are the standard level rewards, as well as diamonds for making progress on levels. Completing a gauntlet rewards more diamonds, and may further reward mana orbs, shards, icons and other special items. There are a total of fifteen gauntlets, some of which are initially locked or hidden. Gauntlets Fire= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 fire shards and will unlock Secondary Brown. This gauntlet rewards a total of 28 stars, 38 diamonds and 1025 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 5th, 2017. |-| Ice= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 ice shards and will unlock Secondary Dark Purple. This gauntlet rewards a total of 28 stars, 38 diamonds and 1025 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 5th, 2017. |-| Poison= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 poison shards and will unlock Secondary Blue-green. This gauntlet rewards a total of 26 stars, 36 diamonds and 925 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 6th, 2017. |-| Shadow= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 shadow shards and will unlock Secondary Red-Violet. This gauntlet rewards a total of 21 stars, 31 diamonds and 675 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 6, 2017. |-| Lava= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 lava shards and will unlock Secondary Red-Orange. This gauntlet rewards a total of 28 stars, 38 diamonds and 1025 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 7, 2017. |-| Bonus= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 500 mana orbs and will unlock a Colour. This gauntlet rewards a total of 23 stars, 33 diamonds and 775 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 7, 2017. |-| Chaos= The Chaos Gauntlet is initially hidden from the gauntlets menu until the Blue lock has been selected in the Basement. Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, the the Blue key for the Basement and will unlock a Robot. This gauntlet rewards a total of 30 stars, 40 diamonds and 1125 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 8, 2017. |-| Demon= The Demon Gauntlet is initially locked, requiring the purple key, which is obtained by freeing the Demon Guardian from the Basement. Trying to access the Demon Gauntlet without possessing the purple key will return the following message from the Keymaster, whose name is obscured to '...': *It's no use, that Gauntlet is locked. *The Demon Guardian was the only one who could open it. *Not sure what happened to him. He always was a bit crazy. Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds and will unlock a Spider. This gauntlet rewards a total of 50 stars, 60 diamonds and 2,500 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 8, 2017. |-| Time= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 20 diamonds and will unlock a Cube. This gauntlet rewards a total of 29 stars, 39 diamonds and 1075 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on March 28th, 2018. |-| Crystal= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 20 diamonds and will unlock a Cube. This gauntlet rewards a total of 30 stars, 40 diamonds and 1125 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on November 16th, 2017. |-| Magic= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 20 diamonds and will unlock a Ball. This gauntlet rewards a total of 33 stars, 43 diamonds and 1275 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on December 28th, 2017. |-| Spike= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 30 diamonds, 1 demon key and will unlock a Cube. This gauntlet rewards a total of 26 stars, 36 diamonds and 925 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on December 28th, 2017. |-| Monster= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 30 diamonds, 1 demon key and will unlock a Cube. This gauntlet rewards a total of 41 stars, 51 diamonds and 1825 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on April 11th, 2018. |-| Doom= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 40 diamonds, 1 demon key and will unlock a Death effect. This gauntlet rewards a total of 50 stars, 60 diamonds and 2,500 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on November 18th, 2017. |-| Death= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 30 diamonds, 1 demon key and will unlock a Ship. This gauntlet rewards a total of 44 stars, 54 diamonds and 2050 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on April 11th, 2018. Rewards Colour37.png|Secondary Fire Gauntlet completion Colour32.png|Secondary Ice Gauntlet completion Colour28.png|Secondary Poison Gauntlet completion Colour34.png|Secondary Shadow Gauntlet completion Colour13.png|Secondary Lava Gauntlet completion Colour36.png|Secondary Bonus Gauntlet completion Robot16.png|Chaos Gauntlet completion BlueKey.png|Chaos Gauntlet completion Spider10.png|Demon Gauntlet completion Cube139.png|Crystal Gauntlet completion Ball43.png|Magic Gauntlet completion Cube141.png|Spike Gauntlet completion DeathEffect17.png|Doom Gauntlet completion Cube138.png|Time Gauntlet completion Cube142.png|Monster Gauntlet completion Ship36.png|Death Gauntlet completion Trivia *There are a total of 234 stars and 304 diamonds in the gauntlets as of Update 2.1. *There are a total of 487 stars, 637 diamonds, 19850 orbs and 12 demons in the Gauntlets as for 2.11. *The first six gauntlets are based on the Shards of Power, all of which are the Fire, Ice, Poison, Shadow, Lava and the Bonus shards. **However, as for 2.1 you can only have a maximum of 100 shards, once you reach the limit when redeeming prizes from these gauntlets, each shard will be replaced with 100 Mana Orbs each. *The levels chosen for the Crystal, Doom and Monster Gauntlets were winners of the Official Gauntlet Creator Contests, most held by ViPriN and Robtop himself. **There were a total of 8 winners in the Fourth Official Gauntlet Contest, where 5 composed the Monster Gauntlet, and 3 are part of the Death Gauntlet. **The last two levels of the magic gauntlet are 5-Person megacollabs composed by parts from the 10 winners of the Third Official Gauntlet Contest. *Gauntlets are similar to map packs in being collections of user levels that offer rewards, although the number of levels, rewards and order of play differ. *Gauntlets share the same five sequential level access that is featured in Geometry Dash World, although gauntlets themselves do not need to be played in order, unlike worlds. *The Death Gauntlet is the only Gauntlet to have levels from both non-demon and demon difficulties. *Gauntlet level orders and the levels themselves have been changed post-release. **For the Fire Gauntlet, after one day, Magmatic Sanctuary, which was initially ordered first, was shifted to fifth due to its underestimated difficulty, and Shock, which was initially ordered fifth, was shifted to fourth due to its overestimated difficulty. **For the Ice Gauntlet, after one day, Skyward, which was initially ordered fifth, was shifted to second due to its overestimated difficulty. **For the Chaos Gauntlet, after a few hours, Blade, which was initially ordered fourth, was removed upon request by its creator. Kappaclysm then advanced to the fourth position and Drippy Dub acquired third position. **For the Spike Gauntlet, Dangerous Spikes, which was initially ordered first, was removed due to its overestimated difficulty, and was replaced by the level Victim. **For the Time Gauntlet, Vulgarity, which was third, was replaced with Timeless some hours later due to popular demand. *''Fire Aura'', Kappaclysm and Scarlet Surge are the only levels initially released prior to Update 2.0 to be included in gauntlets. *''Kappaclysm'' is also the only level in the Gauntlets to also be in a Map Pack. Progress is tracked separately for each group. *''Infernal Arena'' and Ichor is one of only two sets of Gauntlet levels that share a song, the other being Pureland and Shrill Hallway. *Spike Gauntlet is the only Gauntlet which name isn't capitalized correctly, being named "spike Gauntlet". Gallery FireGauntlet.png IceGauntlet.png PoisonGauntlet.png ShadowGauntlet.png LavaGauntlet.png BonusGauntlet.png ChaosGauntlet.png DemonGauntlet.png CrystalGauntlet.png MagicGauntlet.png SpikeGauntlet.png DoomGauntlet.png Category:Features